User blog:Angkasa-X/Kulat - Space Habitat by Angkasa-X
Kulat '''is a 'space city' or 'space habitat' built and owned by Angkasa-X. It works as a host for multiple stations to be docked together and create a large space habitat. Kulat also provides energy and fuel supply for every stations that are docked to it. As a host, it also provides construction services and facilites for the developers that builds and docks their stations to Kulat's spine. '''Design Angkasa-X learned a lot from the construction of it's first station, Ayam . Kulat is designed to be flexible for expansion and convenient to visit. It's location is also easy to navigate to unline Ayam which located further away and requires longer time in orbit before departure burn. It has a spine which works like a long corridor to host every station that are docked to it. A power plant and fuel tanks are located at the back, so any station planned to dock to Ayam doesn't necesserily have their own solar panel. Both spine, fuel tanks and power plant are planned to be expendable as Kulat grows. Construction The first assembly which was done in orbit involves a large solar panel, a refuel silo, and it's spine: two large modules connected by two docking hubs. This is the only assembly that make it work and ready for any developer to dock anything to it. Two station builder were added at both end of the station and ready to move to it's permanent location. Image on the right shows the mess sent to orbit for assembly after departure burn to Kulat. Early Development Left: TuneHotel is the first developer to dock it's module to the Kulat's spine. It involves two module that houses crew cabin as visitor's accomodation. The other two single modules docked are owned by DiVa Hotel luxury hotel (under construciton) and Lalang module which is open for leasing. Right: Image shows Kulat has grown it's spine and power plant aswell as having more modules docked to it. The three modules on it's way to dock are owned by AngkaMas for space research. Kulat as a Construction Hub Left: Angkasa-X at Kulat also hosts a construction department which allow rapid development of spaceships and stations in space. Image on the left shows the arrival of station parts to be assembled near Kulat. AngkaMas also owned another station docked to Kulat for space observatory department. Right: assembly of a telescope to replace the orbiting telescope near HOM which was destroyed after collision with a launching rocket. DiVa Hotel Expension Left: After having three modules with two cupolas, DiVa hotel make an extension to add another three cupolas with four modules. During the proposal of the extension, Ayam , a stand alone space hotel had reduced their booking price. After the extension of DiVa, Ayam was declared retired because a significant lost in booking. ' ' Demand for Quick Station Parts Lead to Revolutionary Rocket Design Right: After the need of quick station parts, Angkasa-X found a way to transfer multiple payload to space. The idea was inspired by Centari Spaceworks' ProtonV rocket that has brought a docking hub and a station module to space by a single rocket. Angkasa-X developed Siakap rocket series to bring multiple payload to space, even more than two payloads. '' '' StSetia Builds Residential Spine at Kulat to Host Luxury Residential 'Modules Left: Malaysian property developer, StSetia had taken a higher step by building residential corridor in space at Kulat. It works just like Kulat by having a spine that hosts many modules. StSetia also provides power supply by having a large solar panel. Typical space residence design will be built with station module and a cupola. pointed to Earth. AngkaMas Builds a Stand Alone Observatory Lab (Karipap) near Kulat Right: AngkaMas which owns two station at Kulat builds another lab near Kulat known as Karipap. Being stand alone allows the lab to manouver at its own. It is also the first stand alone space object to be build with the benefit of the presence of Kulat space habitat. ' ' Metro Bangi Holdings (MBH) builds industrial modules at Kulat Left: MBH, a property developer based in Bangi, Selangor builds a modules for industrial use. The modules are built to be leased for product and parts supplier to produce their product that can only be produced in microgravity. The modules on the left of the image are are on it's way to be docked to Kulat. Power Plant Division Right: As the large solar panels were stacked and getting too long after the increasing energy demand, the station has become less stable. A division was conducted to separate the strip of Solar Panel to two parts. ' ' Left: A station part for two solar panel strip was assembled near Kulat. It also provides a new trusses for the Fuel Tanks to be docked. Right: Two strip of Large solar panel assembly. The mission was done quickly because most part of Kulat was short of electricity during the division. Left: A cupola was added at the back of the space habitat to monitor the backside and the power plant. The panels were shut down to make way for the cupola addition. Right: Random view of station parts for further assembly. The double payloads could be two large solar panel ready to supply electricity. Left: Double payload of Large solar panel and station builder. There are always station builder docked at the end of Power Plant strip ready for new Panels aswell as controlling the orientation of the station. Kubis - Old Vehicle Docking Area by Angkasa-X Right: Kubis is a stand alone structure built and located near Kulat. It is a docking area for old and unused vehicles. The vehicles docked to this station are usually old supply module. The power plant preserve the battery life in the old vehicles which don't have its own solar panel. Kubis department also works to trade and allow rental of old space vehicle. ' ' Gendut - Space Cruise Ship owned by Pero2 Left: Gendut is a space cruise ship built and based at Kulat. It has many cupolas and powered by four station builders. The use of station builders make it able to accelerate so fast up to the velocity limit by only consumes half of it's main engine fuel. The image on the left shows Gendut under construction near Kulat. SiakapX3, a rocket that has brought three docking hub was invented and used for the first time for the construction of Gendut. ' ' Semanggi Corp. Builds Commercial Modules for Lease ' ' Semanggi Modules is a cluster of modules built by Semanggi Corp for commercial use. It consist of seven parts with 4 modules each avaialble for leased by other private companies. SiakapX4 which is the most powerful rocket by Angkasa-X make its first apperance and brought 4 payloads which are 4 docking hubs for the construction of Semanggi Modules. ' ' ' ' Large Space Ship Docking Area The large docking area was built for the space cruise ship, Gendut to dock. It is built by corridors and docking hubs. The docking area is located near the back of Kulat. SiakapX4 which is the most powerful rocket by Angkasa-X has brought 4 payloads which are 4 docking hubs as shown in the photo on the right. ' ' ' ' Dara Modules DaraGalactic developed a long stack of modules for lease. The construction involves disassambly of Kulat's spine to make way of it's parts construction because of the narrow available space where it was built. Kulat Today So how does it look like today? Image on the left and the right shows Kulat with double Power Plant strip at the back, Fuel Tanks docked with Truss and Large Docking corridor for Space Cruise Ship which were not planned in Kulat's Expendable Station Concept shown at the beginning of this post. Category:Blog posts